Life Anew
by DreamCatcher280
Summary: (GaaraxOC with minor character pairings as well) Cass has always longed for normal life but soon she realizes that's just not possible. After being dragged into a cartoon world, stuck inside a five year old's body and being stalked by a lavender eyed man all she wants is to go home where things make sense but dreams about a certain red haired boy has her rethinking her priorities.
1. Seeds of Change part 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing people but my OC'S….I wish I did but I don't lol BTW...This is a Gaara/ Cassa (OC) pairing with mention of other pairings which you will have to read to find out.**

_"There are as many worlds as there are kinds of days, and as an opal changes its colors and its fire to match the nature of a day, so do I." - John Steinbeck_

The dark haired girl lay on the hardwood floor skimming through a month old copy of People that her friend's mother kept on the coffee table in the living room. The woman would never let anyone touch the latest copy because she kept it for herself, which was something the girl hated about her. The girl looked over at her blond friend sitting on the couch. She was flipping through channels at an incredibly fast pace, which made the brunette wonder how she was she even able to tell what was on.

"Sinna, you might want to slow down on the channel surfing." She warned looking back at the magazine. She knew the girl wasn't going to listen to her, and the grunt that came from the other girl just confirmed her theory.

"I can't find any of my channels. Ever since they added those extra ones for that brat I can't find anything anymore. It's not like that little brat was staying here for the rest of his life, it was only one week, Cass." The blond ranted as she flipped through the channels but the brunette didn't pay any attention.

Sinna had been complaining about her younger cousin's visit for about a month now. Cass didn't understand why she was whining; she spent the whole summer on a beach with a twenty year old Spanish tourist who had grown attached to her and Cass was pretty sure they were meeting up in a week or so. And the only reason she knew this was because Sinna dragged Cass along on this trip and she was the awkward third wheel for a whole month.

"Cassa!" Sinna shouted, snapping her friend out of her thoughts. "Are you paying attention or are you day dreaming again?"

Cass rolled her eyes. She wouldn't have answered, but she wasn't in the mood to hear her friend complain some more. "Just reading, Sinna." Cass looked down at the magazine once more and pretended to read so her friend wouldn't bother her.

Sinna shrugged it off and went back to channel surfing, randomly making a noise whenever it came onto something she didn't like. This lasted for about twenty minutes before Cassa heard a small chuckle from her friend. It soon turned into a full out laugh, causing Cass looked up and over to Sinna. She raised an eyebrow, questioning what the girl found so funny.

"Look." Sinna pointed over to the television and Cass turned her head. When she saw what was on she raised another eyebrow.

"Umm, are those mouths?" Cass asked as she stared at the blonde woman on television. She was flying around on a white bird while a cloud of sand chased her, but the strange part was that she had mouths on her hands. "Sinna when did you start watching foreign cartoons?" Cass had just now noticed the subtitles and knowing her friend, who complained about reading a poem with three lines, Cass knew this wasn't something she would usually watch.

" I don't. This is one of those channels that they got for the brat; the little creep apparently likes foreign cartoons or anime, or whatever." Sinna shrugged it off and continued to watch the screen. Cass looked back just as a boy around her age appeared on the screen. His red hair blowed in the wind as he stood there with his arms crossed and his blue green eyes glaring at the person in front of him. Cass couldn't help but think about how attractive he looked, which surprised her. She never seemed attracted to anyone and never truly admitted to it.

"What's wrong Cassa? Getting a little cartoon crush?" Sinna asked her in a teasing tone; Cassa hadn't realized it yet but she had voiced her thoughts about his appearance.

Cass rolled her eyes and sat up although her cheeks were tainted pink from the embarrassment of being caught. "I'm not and seriously, it's a cartoon Sinna." Cassa dusted the imaginary dirt off of her cream turtle neck."That's just silly."

"Ah you say silly but it's happened before. Remember Prince Eric? I recall you hating Ariel because she, quote, "stole your husband." Sinna chuckled as she threw the remote on the coffee table and put her feet up on the couch.

"I was a little girl, Sinna. I probably wasn't the only one that wanted to marry a prince." The dark haired girl scoffed and tossed the magazine on the glass coffee table.

"Why would I need a prince? Thanks to my dad's lawyer salary I already have a fairytale life." Sinna smirked and Cassa wanted to hit her. She hated when Sinna always went on and on about how perfect her life was. At times Cass felt that Sinna thought she should feel privileged to be her friend. She always bought her expensive things and took her on trips; but she always made sure that Cass knew she was only doing this because Cass couldn't afford it herself.

"Yeah I know you don't. Sinna I have to get home." Cassa walked over and kissed Sinna's cheek before straightening up. Cass ignored her request to stay the night; she walked out of the front door, pretending not to hear Sinna whisper for her to be safe.

* * *

Lavender eyes watched the dark haired girl walk the empty suburban streets that housed the two bedroom house she shared with her adoptive family. He kept his lavender eyes fixed on the girl as he followed her in the shadows, careful not to draw any attention to him. His chakra was already too low to detect so he didn't need to suppress it to keep himself hidden. And anyway, based off the fact that the girl hadn't know that she had been watched by others for the past week, he assumed that her ability to sense chakra was dormant.

He had been watching her for the past month, along with others, to find the perfect match. After a week of trailing the girl, 'Cassa' -he believed is what she was called- he was convinced that she was the young woman was what he needed. Now all he had to do was wait for his chakra to be restored in a few hours. He just hoped that she managed to not get taken before then.

* * *

Cassa quickly made her way through the empty streets of the lower class suburban neighborhood that housed the home she shared with her foster mother and the six other children she took in for the last three years that Cassa had stayed there. Cassa's lips twisted down into a frown as she thought of the four children. She hated most of them; they acted like brats and liked to taunt the other children, often making fun of the fact that they couldn't be with their real family.

Dominic was by far the worst. He thought he was the best and frequently used his good looks to make the younger girls do things that Cass was pretty sure was considered illegal. The first day she got there, he had come onto her. She was sixteen at the time that the then-nineteen-year-old boy took an interest in her; something that still creeped Cassa out.

After the weeks of flowers and candy ,that he would leave in her path, she had calmly told him he was a pedo and to take interest in a girl that was his own age. As many would imagine, this didn't sit well with the boy and his so called love turned into a dark obsession with her. He made it his personal goal to make her life a living hell and it was very clear he wouldn't stop until she gave him wait he wanted.

It was something he was willing to take forcefully, which he proved when he cornered her a few months ago. She was sure he would have hurt her if it wasn't for Anna, the youngest and only tolerable member of the family,who walked in and saw what was going on; after that she made sure to stay next to the small girl to keep her older brother at bay.

Cassa sighed and kicked a rock as she turned onto the street that housed her current home, she dreaded coming to this place and often thought about how easy it would be for her to run away. She was sure no one would care now because she was eighteen and basically a legal adult, but she knew that if she left, none of the younger kids would be taken care of.

"I'm going to be stuck here." She whispered to herself in a defeated tone. She hadn't noticed she had stop walking until she heard a loud clanking noise that made her jump and look around the empty street. She would have shrugged it off if she didn't hear the same sound again, like metal clashing against metal, which seemed to be coming closer to her.

"Is someone the-" She paused mid-sentence, her eyes widening as a sharp knife like object that she couldn't put a name to came towards her in a slow motion that she was sure people would say was one of those 'life flashing before your eyes' experiences. The ones that people who were about to die faced.

But just as fast as the blade came towards her, she was hoisted up by a blur of black. The speed at which it moved made it impossible for her to say exactly what it was, but it took her into the forest and away from where she once stood.

Cass, who had finally managed to recover from her initial shock, looked back to see two human silhouettes running toward her. It was impossible for her to make out their faces at the pace she was moving but she was able to get a glimpse of the black cloaks with red puffs or clouds- she couldn't tell the difference- that they seemed to be wearing.

She tried to think of all the gangs in the known area that police officers had warned the student body about in one of their pointless presentations, but she couldn't think of one that wore clouds. Her thoughts were interrupted by other sharp object being thrown towards her, causing her to let out a loud shriek. The thing carrying her jumped, surprising Cassa when he landed on a tree branch, and began to leap from branch to branch while carrying her with ease.

"Don't worry." It spoke in a deep tone that sent shivers down her body and made the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She finally mustered up the courage to look at her 'savior' and let out a small 'eep' when she saw his lavender ringed eyes staring down at her at her face. She had to force herself to look away, and when she did she wanted to panic when she saw the small horns.

' …..I'm going to hell!" She thought to herself as she began to panic. She just knew that these people were demons that were probably trying to kidnap her and use her for some type of satanic ritual. She didn't want to die like this! She had never done one bad thing in her life -excluding the time she put Nair in Dominic's shampoo bottle- but other than that she was a good person! She shouldn't have to die because of these people; it was her choice if she wanted to live and she wasn't going to let these monsters take her without a fight.

With that thought in mind Cassa began to struggle against her captor/ savior, trying to get him to let go of his grasp. But his grip just tightened around her and his eyes narrowed as he stared straight ahead. Cassa frowned and looked to the object that had his attention.

At first it appeared as if nothing was there, until she looked harder and noticed that the space seemed to be wavering. ' What the?!' She thought, her eyes widening when the space began to open, revealing a dark entrance that seemed to lead to nowhere. And they were rapidly approaching it.

Cass began to frantically struggle against her captor once more, her eyes focused on the dark void that was now only a few feet from them. She knew this was her only chance to escape and if she didn't do it now this stranger had sealed her fate. In one final desperate act she swung her head towards his.

There was a loud thud from the impact and she could also feel blood trailing down her forehead, but her attack was successful. The man loosened his grip on her enough for Cass to blindly leap from his arms. Her vision was clouded but she managed to see the endless darkness as her body fell inside the portal.

'It's too late…' She thought, just as her eyes closed and she drifted off into unconsciousness.

**Hello everyone :D I am Redgirl18 but most just call me Red. This is my second fanfic but as some might know the first got deleted and as stated on my profile slowly being rewritten lol. So I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and I will be glad to tell you that part 2 of this chapter is currently being written. Now I would like to thank my awesome Beta for helping me with this story. I have a busy schedule and her contribution helps a lot. Now please review to tell me how you feel about the story because I am seriously curious lol or you can leave me a review wishing me luck on finals lol either is fine and your feedback is very much appreciated because it only helps me improve my work.**


	2. Seeds of Change part 2

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Naruto but I do own my OC Cassa and the list long of OCs that are soon to come :D**

** Codebreakeryuuki: It may be Pein but it may not O.O lol and she is definitely meeting Gaara when he was younger but that isn't going to happen for a few more chapters :O**

**CHAPTER 2**

"_Life is a series of natural and spontaneous changes. Don't resist them; that only creates sorrow. Let reality be reality. Let things flow naturally forward in whatever way they like." ― __Lao Tzu_

_Her snow white hair blew in the wind as she sat on the edge of the cliff gazing at the reddish orange sun that was slowly setting, signifying that a new day was sure to come. No matter how many times he warned her about it being too dangerous for her to sit there without him, she would always dismiss it as being him being over protective although she secretly loved the fact that he worried over her because it assure her that he cared. She blushed at the thought, now matter how old she got she still found herself thinking about him constantly as if she was a school girl with a silly crush. She didn't know why he let her call him hers, she always felt undeserving of the title but he would always tell her that was was being foolish._

_Her thoughts were interrupted by a warm hand that grazed the fabric covering her back but still managed to make goosebumps appear on her skin. She was glad that he couldn't hear her heart beat quicken when she felt his presence near her, but a part of her thought he knew what he did to her by the smug smirk he wore whenever he got a positive reaction out of her. _

_She took a small breath before gathering up the courage to turn around and look at him, her own smoky gray eyes connecting with his own teal orbs that possessed such warmth and love that many believed was impossible for him._

Cass woke up with a loud gasp her eyes widening as well as she dug her hands into the ground. She feel the wet leaves press against the palms of her hands and soil find its way under her nails. Cass lay there panting as she gazed up at the dark starry sky and surrounding trees letting her know she was still in the forest. She let out a sigh of relief, she could put this whole thing behind her as a bad dream that never happened and she would even go do some community services to make up for all wrong acts.

' _Yep Cass that is exactly what we are going to do.' _She thought to herself as she began to get off of the ground and winced when places began to throb, especially her head. She made a mental note to take a few Advil when she got home and with that thought out of the way she sluggishly moved forwards seemingly unaware of how everything seemed to have gotten bigger around her and especially seemed to have grown as well.

' _Now we just need to find a way out of here, I haven't been this deep in the woods before."_ Cass frowned as she tried to remember some survival tips Sinna's dad had given them one random afternoon. She was pretty sure he said something about moss growing on the north side of the tree and that it meant that it was south….right?

Cass let out a 'hmph' as she started walking in the direction she believed was south ultimately deciding to just take her chances, she was sure she would reach a city in half a hour.

_Two Hours Later_

Cass whined as she dragged her body through the forest, she was sure she was moving a lot slower than normal because she felt as if she had gotten nowhere after around four hours of walking….or was it for? By this point she wasn't even sure how much time passed or what time it actually is. She was beginning to worry about whether she would make it to a city before she passed out from exhaustion because her body couldn't anymore of this, she hadn't do too much exercising in her P.E classes and right now she was beginning to regret that decision.

" Okay lets just take a break Cass." She said to herself and was surprised by how small and squeaky her voice sounded out loud, she was sure she was just imagining things seeing how it had been hours since she ate. Which thinking about only seemed to make her hungry._" Just great Cass not only are we in the middle of nowhere but we have no food." _ She groaned out loud and let her head fall into her hands as she collapsed on the ground. She was sure that dying was high on the list right now and there was nothing she could do about it. This whole thing was her fault anyway, if she had just accepted Sinna's request she would be laying on Egyptian cotton and eating Oreos with Sinna as they watched Once Upon A Time together but no she had to get upset and just leave without telling anyone she was coming home.

Cassa sighed, it was no use blaming herself for any of this if she wanted to survive. She needed to come up with a plan….a good plan at that, she wasn't going to sit around and be the girl that waited for death to come take her away so she didn't have to suffer. As her teacher always told her, suffering was apart of life and people can either learn from it or allow it to take over the way they live." Come on Cass you can think of something." She said out loud, digging her fingers through her hair as she tried to think of way to get out of her but suddenly her ear twitched a distant noise catching her attention that made her eyes immediately widen. _" Water!" _ She exclaimed to herself a sudden idea popping into her head. Where ever there was water there was a civilization and if their were people there she could phone home.

"Yes!" She chuckled as she jumped up, her adrenaline seemed to be back as she sprinted towards the noise. The closer she got the bigger her grin become until she stopped just inches away from the water. The girl immediately dropped to her knees in exhaustion and bent over the water planning to get a quick drink but what she saw made her eyes widen. "What the hell?" She thought as she gazed that the round face of a small female child that couldn't be no more than four guessing by the childlike pudge, her wide light grey eyes that looked like more like silver stared back at her but what Cassa found most distracting about the girl is her thick sugary locks that framed the girls face and grazed the tips of her her small hesitantly reached up and touched her face, her eyes became practically big as saucers when the child copied her movements. Before she knew it she let out a loud ear piercing scream that could be heard all across the forest.

_Konohagakure Forest_

Three men walked along the trail that lead to the city of Konohagakure, the tall blonde talked animated about something while his rather large red haired companion listened on and laughed much too loudly to the displeasure of their other companion who cringed whenever the large man laughed. He wasn't as social as his friends do to the fact that they had travelled for three days just to deliver a document to a diplomat who tried to kill them as soon as the paper touched his hand and to make matters worse he was gotten stabbed in the shoulder by his own shuriken which is something he wouldn't be into any detail about for the next twenty years.

" _HA!_"

He cringed at the man's laugh once more before sighing , this whole situation was become too troublesome. He just wished something would distract him from the two idiots who were currently walking beside him or just something that would keep them quiet for the next thirty minutes until they reached the city gates and he could go back to his compound and sleep this all off like a bad hangover.

As if some unseen force answered his silent prays because just then the air filled with a ear piercing yell that was worse than the obnoxious laughs. As quick as it came the scream stopped leaving all three men to stand there baffled about whether or not they should act.

With a shake of his head the dark haired man sprung into action and took off towards the direction in which the scream came off." Choza, Inoichi!" He called on his way passed the two, successfully snapping the them from their trans.

It took the team ten minutes to reach the small spring just as a small girl fell down face forward into the being the first to the scene ran over to the girl and picked her up, while the others went to survey the surrounding area to check for any signs of threats. Meanwhile Shikaku stared down at the small body in his arms, her sugary white hair clung to her face and neck but what caught his attention was the blood that trailed down her forehead and onto her pale pink lips. He frowned at the amount of blood coming from the wound, he knew that a small injury like this shouldn't cause this much blood to spill but it was no time for him to properly examine her, he would just have to go on instinct.

A small splash interrupted his observation of the small girl in his arms and causing him to look up as Choza and Inoichi approached him. He raised an eyebrow, his way of asking what they found but both men just shrugged.

" I didn't see anything." Inoichi said and Choza nodded in agreement." Must have been a wild animal that frightened her." the blonde concluded as his eyes trailed down to the young girl in his teammates arms before looking up at Shikaku and giving him a look that asked what they were going to do with the child. He knew it was only one thing he could do for her and that was take her back to the city but from there he had nothing. He wasn't just going to dump the child at the gates and the orphanage wasn't any better, many people thought it was better for the children to stay alone than in that place. So when it came down to it there was only one thing left for to think of and that was to let her temporarily stay with one of them until the Hokage gave them orders about what was to be done about her. Now the only matter at hand was to figure out who she would stay with.

Unbeknownst to him both of his teammates had came to the same conclusion so when Shikaku looked up to voice his theory he was a bit surprised to see the two staring at him with a slight smirk on their face.

***Okay an update finally lol. Sorry I am having life troubles, for one my laptop is now dead, I am transferring to another school and that is hectic so sorry about that. Anyway there you have it chapter two is finished and posted, I will slowly work on chapter three but I am not guaranteeing it will be out sometime this review and if you have questions don't be afraid to pm me :3***


	3. Numbers

***Naruto SPOILERS***

***clears throat* Wow its been a long time since I****'****ve updated XD But know that it was not my fault****…****my laptop died in August so I was computerless until about *looks at calendar* three days ago XD Anyway lets get down to business, I have a surprise for all of my readers (new and old) but that will be told at a later , like when you get to the bottom of the screen and read my official author****'****s note XD Now on to business.**

**Disclaimer: For the last 15 years ( it has been out that long XD) I have owned no part of the Naruto franchise, I am simply a fan.**

**Now ****time for my rant!****Anyone read the final chapters. My first thought reading chapter 700 was...Sai and Ino do not work out. I just can't picture it and oh my god their child smh that coloring was wrong on so many levels. Now I will forgive them because my favorite couple is together and no its not Hinata/Naruto or Sakura/Sasuke ( their relationship seemed emotionally abusive to me) it's Shikamaru and Temari, those two are just so perfect together. They fit together better than any other pairings in my opinion and they weren't practically stalking each other throughout the whole series *looks at Hinata and Sakura* Their relationship is much more realistic which is why they will always be my favorite Lol. Now anyway leave a review and tell me what you thought of the ending or just the series in general, I'm curious what others have to say ( this has been a long debate in my school, home and with friends lol) also pay attention to the author's note at the bottom *points down* I will be placing special messages down there from now one, Now on to the story!**

_"Waiting hurts. Forgetting hurts. But not knowing which decision to take can sometimes be the most painful..."_

_ -José N. Harris_

_3 days_

Sinna moved through the forest silently, her face set in a hard mask as she strolled down the dirt path hidden mostly by thick, green shrubbery. The only form of light came from the simple black flashlight in her hand, as it illuminated the narrow path. The young blond ignored the shouts coming from the small group of people, consisting of her mother, father, three state troopers, and a group of kids related to her friend that she had yet to learn the names of, which would have upset her if she thought about it, but she had only one thing on her mind. Finding Cassa had been the top priority since the day the girl had gone missing .

_24 hours_

The first three hours that day was the most horrible time that Sinna had ever experienced in her life. The moment she stood in the school parking lot, her hazel eyes scanned the faces of every student that passed her. When the warning bell rang, causing all of the children to scatter and run to their morning classes, Sinna frowned when she didn't see Cassa's face anywhere; most people would have just shrugged it off as not being important, but for some reason she couldn't just ignore it. Something in her just wouldn't let the fact go, she knew that something was wrong with her friend, and it was because of this that she found herself slowly walking off the school grounds and heading in the direction of her friend's house. Her mind wandered over different scenarios that could have happened to her, each thought worse than the other.

When she made it to the small, rectangular house that looked as though it couldn't possibly house no more than three people comfortably, she stopped at the rusted chain link-fence and took in the house. The white paint was beginning to chip, and in most places it was completely gone, revealing wood that looked to have been long since rotted away. The shutters on the three front windows were all mixed match, the colors varying from red, green, and black. The window on the furthest left was missing a shutter; the only thing appealing about the house was the front lawn, which looked as if it was the only thing taken care of regularly.

Resisting the urge to wrinkle her nose at the state of the house, Sinna walked up the cracked, concrete pathway. When she arrived at the screen-door, she reached up and knocked heavily until she heard someone call from the inside for her to stop, and that they were coming. A few seconds later, the door opened. Standing there was possibly the most feminine man that she had ever seen in her life. His long dirty blond hair was parted in a way that half of it was practically covering the right half of his face. He wore a long sleeved white button down shirt, the first four buttons were undone, giving her a nice view of his toned chest, black denim jeans that hung loosely off his hips and navy blue worker books that have seen better days.

The sound of someone clearing their throat brought Sinna's attention back to his face, her cheeks flaming red when she took it the lazy smirk on his lips. "Yes?" He asked, looking down at the young, blond woman before him. His blue eyes gazing over her body, his eyes stopping in places that only made Sinna blush harder. She didn't know whether to take his appreciate stare as a form of compliment or run away from him and hide for cover. Deciding ultimately to figure it out later, she looked at him, her face become a hard mask to hide any form of emotion this man was making her feel.

"I wanna speak with Cass." She said evenly, and didn't miss the dark look that passed over his handsome features, though it didn't stay long enough for her to comment on. He leaned on the door from and gave an uninterested shrug.

" Don't know…the little witch didn't bother showing up last night." He said as if this wasn't an important fact and just began to mess with the strands of hair that covered his face. " Didn't take into consideration that some of us had places to go. That damn girl is just so ungrateful, someone should teach her not to bite the hand that feeds you, huh?" He looked back as Sinna as if to hear her voice her agreement. The girl wasn't paying attention to him, he's words kept replaying in her head over and over as if on repeat. Her heart racing at the mention that she didn't show up. She knew it wasn't like Cassa to just not show up somewhere, she knew that Cass's home life wasn't the greatest, but she wouldn't just leave, especially without letting her know ahead of time.

". . . She's always running around town with who knows and doesn't give a damn about what's going on here." Sinna looked up at him as he ranted, only half paying attention. "I have to go." She mumbled out in a rush before turning around and practically jogging down the concrete path, ignoring the boys pleas for her to wait. The only thing on her mind was to find Cassa.

_48 hours_

Two days, that's how long they had searched with the possibility of finding a living body. Half the group searched throughout the forest near Sinna's home while others searched outside of the city limit, but they both had the same motive…. finding a lifeless corpse.

For Sinna, the days passed in a blur, filled with cameras being pointed in her face while her mother sobbed next to her, clutching her daughter as she commented on how much Cassa was like family to them. Sinna wanted to scream out how often her mother would belittle the girl whenever she wasn't around and dubbed her as Sinna's pet project as if their friendship was a hobby. Students from their school were crying, holding candle light memorials and creating teddy bears shrines wherever they thought Cassa hung out. These were the worse in her opinion, they only cared about her after the fact that she was gone and once the year was over, Cassa would get a page in the yearbook, and then be forgotten by summer. None of these people even gave a damn about her friend, they just wanted to find her, not caring if she were alive or dead. They just wanted to get back to their small town normalcy when the biggest problem they had were children spray-painting houses.

No matter what these people thought or how they acted, Sinna knew that her friend was somewhere and it was up to her to find her, because who else would. But that was before the call came, everyone running towards the direction of the booming male voice alerting everyone that something had been found. Sinna rushed to the scene only to meet the sound of a young girl crying out; she was able to get a glimpse of a girl not more than fourteen being lead away from the crowd by the same boy that opened the door for her just a few days ago. He was whispering softly in her ear as he ushered her along, his eyes momentarily connecting with Sinna's long enough to shoot her a look of pity, but she had decided to ignore him.

Pushing through the crowd of adults, Sinna made her way to the front of the small opening, disregarding the murmurs going around through the spectators. Her eyes were focused on the men working in front of her, cautiously picking up the fabric on the ground. The ignoring the whispers as officers put the fabric in the bag, her heart pounding the longer she looked.

The image of Cassa's tan coat would be burned in her head for the rest of her life. The blood that soaked every inch of the tan fabric, the rips that looked as through someone rugged blade through out it and the idea of her friend laying lifeless somewhere were something she couldn't just simply forget with time.

**AUTHOR****'****S NOTE: What****'****s up again :P Lol anyway this is it I hope you like it, I was trying to be dramatic but I think I failed XD So you got a glimpse of one character thats soon gonna be a regular ( Dominic ) lol yeah he is in this, he isn****'****t a perv right now but that will change *laughs evilly* Okay now lets explain numbers, the numbers before each section is what time frame its in. At the beginning its after they found her bloody coat,the middle is the day they found out she was missing, and the last were the first forty-eight ( like the show so I****'****m not going into detail about that :O) Now Sinna****'****s and Cassa****'****s relationship, the way I see it and you will too when I write more of it lol, they basically depend on each other in a way. Sinn has grown up in a sheltered environment and basically Cass is her insight to the real world and for Cass, Sinna****'****s life is basically her ideal of how a family is supposed to be ( mother, father, white fence, etc lol) They kinda in a way unknowingly want what the other has and throughout the story you will basically get to see their journey to get what they want. Now I know this was quick but I will make up for it next week XD We go back to the Naruto world and Cassa****'****s adventures. Now I was thinking this for those that review I reward you with sending you chapters early (Only the first three) So if you review today you get Chapter 4: Rebirth of Innocence a day or two before everyone else. I****'****m doing this because I basically wish people gave rewards for reviewing because honestly to me its awkward to judge someone else****'****s work XDDDD Anyway my author****'****s note is becoming long *looks at big wall of text* Yeah let me stop right here XDDD**


	4. Innocence part 1

_Dum__dum__dum__….I am back with another chapter after two months XD Its honestly hard to work on this so it makes putting out chapters regularly hard. So lets get down to business…..*cracks knuckles* Special thanks to my new followers __Bareness__, Nightocean, and __RitaChan612__. Now lets get this story started!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I want to go to the theme park :D_

"_If all the world hated you and believed you wicked, while your own conscience approved of you and absolved you from guilt, you would not be without friends.__"_

― _Charlotte Bront__ë__, Jane Eyre _

Shikaku sighed as he watched the petite girl deliberately walking ahead of him but she wasn't getting that far due to her small legs. Something he knew bothered her greatly, he could practically picture the scowl on her face. Anyone that happened to pass them were met with a hard glare from her light grey eyes, it was enough to send only the most sensitive person running away crying, much to his amusement. Others just took one look at the sugary white curls , her pouting light pink lips and round chubby face before cooing and commenting on how adorable the child was. It took all his his effort, or as much effort as he put into relaxing, to restrain the child and drag her away all while she yelled threats in her childish voice.

He sighed thinking about the incident, a part of him cursing his teammates for sticking him with the rowdy girl. He was no closer to finding out where the girl belonged, if it wasn't for the stark white hair he would have thought she was a long lost Uzumaki with her violent outburst or hell part of him hoped an Utica had a secret love affair with some outsider because her icy stoic personality could rival any of their clansmen. Overall all he didn't know where to place her, since the moment she awaken the only information he could get from the girl was that her name was Cassa, the odd name didn't match any nation that he knew off so that didn't help his situation at all. The elders were starting to demand that her mind be examined by one of the Yamanaka, even though he trusted Inuit with his life he wouldn't let some kid go through with having their minds violated for a bit of useless information.

Looking back at the small girl walking ahead of him he silently wondered what secrets she held and if any how dangerous could they be.

Cassa hated waking up in strange places with another persons clothing on, not that it was a regular occurrence but she believed that once was too many . Furthermore not only did she wake up in a bed that was not her own but she awoke to the face of a woman that looked to be in her late twenties or early thirties, her chocolate hair was tied back in a low pony tail, and her clothing was rather plain and woman practically screamed _' I am a house wife' , _so over all Cassa found the woman to be a bit plain. Although that didn't stop her from letting out a loud shrill scream, which Cassa had to admit even hurt her ears so she wasn't surprised when the woman covered her own. Using this moment to her advantage Cassa decided that she wasn't just going to sit here and let something happen to her. She quickly sprung into action, diving under the woman's arm before sprinting to the door but before her fingers touched the knob the door opened leaving her faced to face with a pair of long legs clothed in a baggy pair of black pants. Slowly letting her eyes trail up she, taking in the green vest and fishnet shirt until her eyes landed on his face. Her eyes immediately going to the large scars on his tanned face, she was curious as to how he managed to survive those things beginning carved in the side of his head.

A soft grunt caused her to jump slightly and her cheeks to flush in embarrassment at being caught staring at the man. He frowned as he looked down at her then over to the woman she assumed was his wife before letting out a small sigh.

" Come on." He grumbled as he turned around and headed back the way he had came while Cassa and the woman sat there blinking, unsure of which one he was talking to.

That had been roughly two weeks ago and now Cassa had grown accustom to the little routine they had set up. In the morning Shikaku, she had learned his name later that morning, would wake her up at the crack of dawn and take her to be questioned by a group of senior citizens, although they liked to call themselves elders but they still meant the same thing, then she would be probed by doctors for roughly three hours, then she would come back to his home and eat breakfast while his wife, Yoshino, fussed over Cassa which annoyed her to no end. Then Cassa would be forced to accompany Yoshino as she walked their son Shikamaru to the academy before going along with the woman to do all of her errands.

After that Cassa just usually sat around the compound doing pretty much nothing, which didn't bother her at all. She rather liked the alone time to herself and used it for ways to plot on how to get back home. If she had known that " the woman" ,a new name that Cassa had graced Yoshino, taken her silence as a means of expressing her loneliness and need for contact with other children she would have gone around making a big fuss just to please the woman. That's how she ended up walking with both Nara's to the local park to meet up with some children so Cassa could bond.

Cassa wouldn't have minded if it were just her, Shikamaru, and Choji, seeing how the two boys would have simply left the girl alone to go off and do whatever. However Cassa never took into account that the woman would have forced her to hang around the blonde terror and no it wasn't Naruto, for he would be much more welcomed, but Ino.

" You have really pretty hair Cassa." Ino commented as she ran her fingers through the girl's sugar white curls, Cassa wasn't even sure how they ended up like this and was more surprised that Ino had complimented her. " Although the color is a bit weird." And there was the insult.

" Oh yes Ino it is weird, I wish that my hair could be a pretty as yours." Cassy replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm not that Ino noticed, she just giggled to herself and continued french braiding her hair.

" Your hair is really long to…..have you ever thought about cutting it. Boys like short hair you know." Ino told her grinning proudly as she showed Cassa her hair, which only made Cassa rolled her eyes.

" Yeah but you now what Ino…." Cassa said as she turned around to face Ino and leaned forward before whispering. " I heard Seasick liked girls with long hair."

Once the seed had been planted she sat back and watched her work and as if on cue she watched Ino's face slowly turn a deep crimson. " Cassa why didn't you tell me sooner!" She exclaimed as she grabbed ahold of the white haired girls shoulders.

" Because I thought you knew, I mean Sakura-chan has been growing her hair out you know." Cassa said trying her best to sound innocent but anyone could tell she wasn't.

"UGH! That stupid….." Ino yelled but Cassa wasn't listening she used that moment to sneak away from Ino so she could find the older Nara and get him to take her home. With that thought in mind she headed towards the only place that she knew the three men would be, the local bar.

Making her way through the busy streets, none of the adults seemed to notice or care that a child was wandering around unattended which was something she would never get used too about this world. Children seemed to have a lot more freedom but she figured that if they were old enough to be trained as killers then they didn't need normal rules that children had in Cassa's world.

Making her way to the bar, Cassa made her way pass a few drunken men talking at the entrance before going inside making sure no one noticed her. Not that anyone was paying attention, they all seemed to be engulfed in drinking with friends, making loud noises and hitting on the civilian women who shamelessly flirted back. Rolling her eyes Cassa scanned the bar looking for Shikaku until she found him sitting in a corner with the blonde man that was Ino's dad and a large man with red hair that could only be Choji's father talking amongst each other..

She slowly headed over to the men's table, making sure not to bump into anyone one as she did so. Once she was a few feet away she stopped, having caught wind of the conversation.

" She isn't being corporative, she only gives minimal information." someone mumbled causing her to knew it was Shikaku from the sound of his voice. " She possess no chakra or …." He paused, she assumed it was to take a sip of whatever he was currently drinking. "even basic training skills."

" So you would say that her overall threat level is nonexistent?" The blonde man asked looking over to Shikaku who just nodded his head. " Hmmmm….they are still gonna want someone to go through her mind just to possibly find out where she is from."

" Or possibly stick her in the orphanage…or give her over to ANBU." The red haired man said, adding in his own input.

" Giving her to them would essentially be a sure way to monitor her….." Shikaku frowned to himself.

" And no doubt creating a sure way to kill her without raising suspicion."

All the men silent went silent as they processed the words that were said. None willing to acknowledge the truth of what was too happen and completely unaware of the small child rushing out of the bar.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Wow….I honestly just got tired of writing this chapter and decided to just pause it here and make this into two parts. This part was honestly pushing almost 7 pages so I thought ****ehhh**** that is to long to read and I won't put y'all through that torture XD Now we have I'm gonna say roughly three chapters until we hit the first arc, ****Chū****nin Exams ****! So I am gonna try to get finished with the base chapters as soon as possible :3**

**I promise not to make this too long this time XD Anyway I've decided that I want ****Cassa**** to meet ****Gaara**** while they both are still children look out for that in the near future. I'm working on a Bleach story too :D Anyway lastly same rules apply, first 5 to review gets the next chapter a few days before it is published now bye and enjoy the new year :3**

**P.S. ****Ummmm**** yeah I am at a lost for names XD I need just two so if you have suggestions let me know *bows* **


End file.
